One Should Always Be Careful When Watching Porn
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Shouto and Endeavor have a special relationship which steamed from when Shouto walked in on his father watching a porn film


One Should Always Be Careful When Watching Porn

A/N: I am back with one of my personal favourite things ahaha Bottom! Endeavor! Who doesn't like this sexy dilf being fucked?! I'm very happy that my KilluGon fic was so well received on Fanfiction and Archive Of Our Own. As I stated this was thanks to Nina3491 as well as chapter 202 of the MHA manga~ so I hope you all enjoy this one-shot! Please R&R!

Shouto's POV

I had just returned home from hanging with Fuyumi we'd done a little bit of shopping since school was called off for a few days due to a certain incident. Fuyumi had opted to stay behind to do a little extra shopping as I headed back for the day although I told her I was done and just wanted to relax at home, that was a lie, I really wanted to get home to spend some quality time with my daddy. Yes I had a very unique and special relationship with Endeavor after returning home one day to the number two hero jerking himself off to a rather raunchy gay porno about a father being rather roughly fucked by his son.

It was needless to say that he was embarrassed and entirely mortified that I'd caught him in the act "S-Shouto…this isn't what it looks like!" he had exclaimed rather pathetically, definitely not convincingly. I simply stood there leaning against the door frame as I gazed at my dad knowingly. This had ended in us in bed together me ruthlessly pounding into his tight hole.

So when I returned that day with no one but Endeavor and I in the house I strolled by on the way to my room "hurry up daddy~ we have things to do~" I told him, he swiftly stood up following me into my room. I removed my jacket hanging it over my chair I then turned my attention to my dad I licked my lips and peeled away his tight shirt revealing his incredible body. I would never get tired of this incredibly sexy body of his even at forty five years old he still had the most incredible body of anyone I'd ever seen in my life and I knew that no one would ever have a better arse both inside and out. To say that his quirk was useful was an understatement, the fact that he could increase the heat as he enveloped my cock was amazing.

I made sure to pay special attention to his amazing body of his running my hands over his stomach, I didn't forget his huge tits as I brought both hands up to play with them making sure to teasingly rub and pinch his nipples drawing out a few rather loud and incredibly lewd moans. I then moved to remove his pants not happy that he still had clothes on, in my haste I ended up ripping his pants off along with his boxers.

"Now daddy be a good boy and get on all fours~" I told him with a wicked smirk I watched as he did as he was told bringing that incredible arse in air and just begging me to fuck it. I moved behind him and ran both my hands over his firm globes a couple of times before spanking him rather hard. He couldn't help it and let out a rather lewd moan causing a smirk to grace my lips. "Did you like that daddy~? Shall I spank you again~?" I asked although he knew by now that it was rhetorical as I slapped the other cheek drawing out another rather loud and lewd moan from his lips just the way I liked them.

I spanked his ass once more turning the sensitive flesh bright red I then got onto my knees behind him grabbing a firm hold of his cheeks and massaging them drawing a few more rather delicious moans from my dear old dad. "You're such a naughty, naughty boy aren't you daddy~ getting so turned on by simply having your own son spank and grope your ass~" I told him with a wicked smirk. I proceeded to bend down and after spanking his perfect arse once more I bite down rather hard on one of his firm perfect globes sucking on the flesh there marking him as my own. When I pulled back I admired my handiwork both of his cheeks were red from the spanking however his right cheek had a darker patch of red surrounded by teeth marks where I'd just bitten him I knew it would bruise later.

He let out a few more lewd noises as I bit down his arse causing my smirk to widen, it appeared my dear old daddy liked it rather rough, while I'd never been particularly gentle with him I'd never been incredibly rough with him but if that was how he liked it however? Who was I to judge? I decided that I'd reward him for his moans that had served to turn me on more than even I could believe, I grabbed his firm globes and spread them as wide as I could, happy with this I buried my face in his arse and proceeded to eat him out. I sucked and licked at his entrance before pushing my tongue past the tight rings of muscles giving him a very thorough tongue fucking which gained me the most incredible moans and groans as he pushed his arse back into my face before I pulled back. I licked my lips eyeing my incredibly sexy father baring all as he remained there on all fours waiting for my next move. I could feel the last remnants of my control slipping away the more I played with his incredible body, just like always, I forced him to drop his face into the pillow by a firm hand on his back. When I was satisfied with this I kneeled behind him as his arse waved slightly in the air "I think it's about time we cut to the chase~ don't you daddy~?" I asked as I started to grind my hips into his ass making sure he knew just how excited I was and how much I simply wanted to fuck his brains out.

He moaned out once more as he felt my erection rub and push lightly at his entrance. He simply pushed back against my straining hard on "y-yes S-Shouto…" he mumbled out knowing that this time I did indeed expect a reply from him.

I smirked "daddy do you want my big fat juicy cock shoved into your oh so tight and very hot hole~? Do you want me to fuck you so hard you'll lose your voice for a month? Not to mention struggle to walk for a week~?" I asked in a wicked tone as I brought my hand down to spank his ass once more drawing out another rather husky moan from between his lips. "Well daddy~?" I asked now getting a little impatient with my own need to just plunge into that warmth.

He groaned out lightly at my actions "y-yes Shouto..!" he cried out as I brought my hand down on his ass once more. I smirked once more at how ready he was to agree with anything I told him to if it meant getting his arse thoroughly fucked. I thought it was about time that I rewarded him for being such a good boy and following all my instructions. I lined myself up with his entrance steadied my erection with a hand before thrusting into him hard and fast.

It was at this moment in time that I'd heard the front door open and shut signalling that my sister and possibly my elder brother had returned home, I however, wasn't worried if they discovered what we were currently doing. I knew that it would be different if he had heard them though but luckily to my delight he'd drowned the noise out for himself as he moaned incredibly loud and very sexily as I entered him.

Not wanting him to hear my siblings and try to stop our activities as well as knowing that he seemed to like it rough I wasted no time in starting a fast and hard pace as I slammed into him gaining me some rather loud moans once more. It was when he screamed out, "SHOUTO! YES! SHOUTOOOOO! HARDER, MY BOY! SHOUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!" that I heard footsteps just outside my room then a mumbled 'oh, it looks like he's training Shouto again. Doesn't he ever get tired of training with him? Poor kid, the old man is going to wear him out. He's working him to the bone' from my sister, I could see that dad was about to comment on hearing something so I simply gave him a few sharp thrusts successfully short circuiting his brain as all he could do was moan in response.

I continued to pound into him mercilessly loving how he simply responded by moaning and practically screaming in his pleasure filled state. I spent a brief moment wondering if my siblings would realise what was really going on between us but before my thoughts could go any further I felt his arse tighten around me as well as his temperature rise to an incredibly pleasurable level. Both together almost had me cumming but I managed to restrain myself, when I gave him my full attention he loosened his muscles though he kept his body temperature at that pleasurable level which had me groaning and moaning softly as I resumed my forceful pounding into his incredible hole making sure to hit that spot buried deep inside him.

As I rammed into him I saw his knees starting to grow weak, I knew, he wouldn't be able to hold this position for much longer. I pulled out gaining me a small whine at the loss to which I couldn't help but smirk at. I flipped him over now so he was laying on his back with his legs in the air. "Don't worry dear old daddy~ I haven't finished with you yet I just don't want you to collapse on me while I'm trying to fuck your brains out~" I told him seriously as I settled myself between his legs. "I plan to fuck you till you can't walk for a week still after all~" I added leaning in to capture his lips in a heated kiss at the same moment that I re-entered him drawing out a rather loud moan that I happily swallowed as I devoured his lips.

As I resumed pounding into his hot wet tight hole I rubbed my tongue against his drawing out another rather loud moan from him once more which served to turn me on a lot more as my cock twitched while buried deep inside him. As I hit his prostate head on I pulled back as he started to cry out in pleasure once more "FUCK YES SHOUTO! HARDER! MORE! FUCK FASTER! FASTER!" I smirked and did as I was told proceeding to fuck him harder and faster than before hitting his prostate with practiced ease.

His moans continued driving me crazy as my thrusts became more erratic I slid my hands up his well-toned stomach, when I reached his chest, I made sure to play with his huge tits. There was no way I was going to ignore those it was a huge waste not to play with them at least a bit all things considered. As such I grabbed his huge man tits making sure to grope them before paying special attention to his nipples. I pinched, rolled, rubbed and flicked the sensitive buds with my fingers causing him to arch his back in pleasure as loud moans tumbled out of his mouth before he started to push himself back against my cock driving it deeper inside him.

I groaned at the feeling of going deeper into him it felt so damn good. I started to ram into him faster feeling my orgasm drawing closer and closer, I knew that he too was drawing closer to his climax. I moved a hand back down his stomach till it reached his erection I wrapped my fingers around the shaft starting to pump him in time with my thrusts as my other hand continued to grope his chest. With a huge cry of, "SHOUTO!" he came all over his chest and stomach. His walls tightened as his temperature rose higher and higher as the effect of his Orgasm spread over his entire body.

I felt immense pleasure at this and it didn't take long for me to cum as well still buried deep inside him. We panted heavily as I dropped onto his chest for the first time since I got home he lifted his hand to run it through my hair. "We need to get cleaned up before the others see us," I told him begrudgingly sitting up before grabbing a hand towel and cleaning both of our bodies.

When he'd gotten some of his strength back dad stood as well though a little unsteady on his legs, he put on his t-shirt as I walked behind him as he exited the room still having no idea that my brother and sister were actually home. As we walked down the hallway I couldn't resist myself as I watched his butt as he walked in front of me I spanked it rather roughly "It was good for you too, wasn't it?" I told him as my hand connected to his flesh.

It was at that moment all eyes were on us and we both felt it but there were more than two sets of eyes on trailing us now I glanced behind me only to see Fuyumi, Natsuo, All Might and Aizawa watching with a strange expression. I gave a slightly nervous laugh waved and pushed Endeavor forwards.

When we returned Endeavor was sporting a slight blush at being caught in such a situation "I ruined my trousers so Shouto was just helping me get back without being seen but I guess that failed…" he lied clearly not wanting them to find out but I couldn't care less I just sat there beside him stoic as always. All Might and Aizawa looked to each other as if wondering if they should say something about it however they seemed to think better of it as they just started to talk about me living in the dorms from now on due to this incident. As I looked towards where my sister was bringing in tea for everyone I noticed that she was lost in thought and that was when I remembered hearing the footsteps and her voice as I was pounding our father. It was clear to me that she was thinking on just what she was hearing at the time and if it was honestly training but regardless it didn't matter to me I had no reason to worry about if any of them actually worked out our little relationship or not.

The End

A/N: well took a little longer than I intended but it's finally done! I think that Uke! Endeavor is my favourite thing to write in the world! There will definitely be more to come for Uke! Endeavor as well as a lot more Succubus/Incubus prompts and a few others along the way for other fandoms! I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot!


End file.
